BBC Radio Leicester
=BBC Radio Leicester= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia BBC Radio Leicester is the BBC Local Radio service for the English counties of Leicestershire and Rutland. The station broadcasts from studios in Leicester on 104.9 FM, on DAB, and via the BBC iPlayer. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BBC_Radio_Leicester# hide *1 History *2 Presenters *3 Studios *4 Transmitters *5 References *6 External links **6.1 Video clips **6.2 Audio clips Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Leicester&action=edit&section=1 edit BBC Radio Leicester was the first of the new breed of BBC Local Radio stations introduced to the English mainland in the 1960s.Manx Radio on the Isle of Man can with some justification claim to have been providing a local radio service earlier. Radio Leicester began broadcasting at 12.45 pm on 8 November 1967 on 95.05 VHF from a transmitter located on Gorse Hill above the city centre. The station's former 837 kHz medium wave frequency from the Freeman's Common transmitter near the University of Leicester is now used by the BBC Asian Network which originated in Leicester but is now a national network delivered via DAB, digital satellite, Freeview and other systems across the UK and beyond. In 2007, the station celebrated its 40th Anniversary by launching a Ruby Rainbow Appeal in aid of the Rainbows Hospice based in Loughborough, within its TSA. Special events took place throughout the year culminating in a final fund-raising appeal around the time of the anniversary in November 2007. As of July 2014, the station has a listenership figure of 202,000, which represents 24% of the share, implying that 1 in 4 people in Leicestershire listens to the radio station. Presentershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Leicester&action=edit&section=2 edit ;Local presenters ;Networked presenters ;Radio Leicester Sport Studioshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Leicester&action=edit&section=3 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:BBC_Leicester_building.jpgBBC Leicester building, at 9 St Nicholas Place In 2005, the station moved to new premises at 9 St Nicholas Place, which have recently won a Civic Society award for design. This new centre is adjacent to the medieval Guildhall and Cathedral and includes many aspects of Leicester's history including Victorian tiles and an Undercroft (first revealed in 1841) with remains dating to Roman times. The Centre houses the BBC College of Journalism's base for the Midlands, an IT Centre which is used in partnership with local organisations, and a BBC Shop selling a wide range of BBC-branded merchandise. Transmittershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Leicester&action=edit&section=4 edit Although the station's FM transmitter mast is only 70 m (230 ft) tall, it is set 235 m (770 ft) above sea level on top of the Jurassiclimestone ridge at Copt Oak, next to the M1. This is a high point in Charnwood Forest, part of the National Forest. The signal reaches a long way throughout the southern section of the East Midlands, Warwickshire, and Northamptonshire. It can be heard as far south asTowcester and as far north along the M1 as the Woodall service station near Sheffield and towards Stoke. It can also be heard to as far away as North East Doncaster hence a line of sight. Since 6 December 2002, the station's DAB signal has come from the NOW Digital East Midlands (NDEM) Leicester 11B multiplex, which comes from Copt Oak andHoughton on the Hill. The Waltham transmitter and Houghton-on-the-Hill have a Digital One multiplex and Waltham has a BBC National DAB multiplex. The Copt Oak transmitter also broadcasts Gem 106. Category:BBC Local Radio Category:BBC Radio Stations Category:BBC East Midlands